1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of storage in a storage element.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a predetermined apparatus such as a display apparatus or an image pickup apparatus, control values used for an operation or a process (an operation and the like) are stored in a plurality of storage elements within the predetermined apparatus, and the operation and the like are performed using the control values stored in the storage elements. In the predetermined apparatus, the control value is updated, in accordance with a progress of the operation or the process of the predetermined apparatus, or upon a request for change of the control value being made by an operator of the predetermined apparatus.
Changing the control value by updating in this manner may influence the operation and the like of the predetermined apparatus, to cause a trouble.
For example, in a display apparatus included in the predetermined apparatus, a display is made on a monitor based on a video signal, but updating the control value may influence the video image displayed on the monitor.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-337989 discloses a technique in which a control value (a set value in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-337989) is temporarily held in a temporary storage part, and in a vertical blanking interval of a video signal, the control value is read out from the temporary storage part to update a control value held in a storage element (a register in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-337989).